PPGD Untold Story
by kaito157
Summary: This is going to be a three-shot story about the RRB, Dexter, and Mandy. It will explain how the untold story on how they arrive at Megaville (Dexter and Mandy) as well as explain what happen after they were created (RRB). This is going to me my own twist on the original story by Bleedman (So AU) so remember that when reading this story.
1. Wakening

**(A/N) This is part one of my three part one shot. This will be my taking on the RRB and the original idea of this story go to Bleedman. They will be pretty OOC in my opinion. Please Review and i hope you enjoy the story, kaito157 signing out**

**Awakening **

Boomer

"Butch watches your flank! Boomer pays attention, you're being overrun!"

I quickly duck away from a training bot hearing one of my older brother, Brick, barking order. It has already been two week since my brother and I have been recreated and for the past two week we have been training none stop. Looking over the area, I quickly maneuver around the bot using my speed to its advantage searching for the target.

"Brick, what the hell are we supposed to be looking for."

I heard Butch, my other older brother complaining to Brick who stated that we would know the target when we see it. I kept my guard up as a couple more bots surround me as I charge up an energy bean shooting it all around knocking them all to the ground. Hearing light footstep behind me I quickly turn around to see someone running in the shadow. I call out to my brothers stating I found the target. Using my speed I rush to the target ramming into the person as both of us hit the ground. I quickly held my hand up holding another beam when my eyes widen seeing the person light blue eyes and flowing blond hair.

"Bubbles…"

The training simulator was finally over and my hand could not stop shaking from seeing her face. I try my best to look normal walking down the corridor heading for my room as I heard someone call to me.

"Boomer you ok?"

Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up, I slowly turn around to see Brick standing behind me. I froze from his piercing red eyes glaring at me.

"I fine brother… why do you ask?"

Brick didn't answer me right away as I felt his eyes looking at me as if he was searching for something wrong

"It's been two week Boomer, and you still act like you did when we first woke up. I thought that you were adjusting to the new environment but nothing has change. Even today during the simulation you did not catch the target bot when it was right in front of you…Is there anything you want to talk about."

I nodded my head no, starring at the ground as I heard Brick let out a sigh. I look back up, to see him look a little annoy as he took of his cap to scratch the top of his head. Brick opens his mouth to speak again but someone cut him off.

"How my two favorite brothers doing this fine day?"

Butch came from behind Brick throwing his arm around his neck as he look over at me. Shifting his eyes between the both of us, Butch finally grasps the mood of the situation.

"Brick are you still hassling baby Boom?"

Brick rolled his eyes as he shrug Butch arms of his shoulder than turn towards him.

"Look I'm the leader, and I need to look out for the team." "You mean you're our older brother and you just want to know what is wrong with our dear baby brother."

I watch my two brothers get in to one of their argument, and use this opportunity to sneak inside my room. Walking towards my bed, I lay on the mat staring up into the ceiling as I gently close my eyes feeling myself lose to sleep.

In my sleep, I would dream about her every time. I would see her bright blond hair, her light blue eyes, and her soft pink lips. The dream would always start out the same, the two of us in a meadow not talking just sitting. She would than take my hands into her, at first, I would always try to pull away but now… now I would let her, just to feel her soft hand in mine. She would then lean towards me and I would stay frozen not sure whether I want her to continue or not. However, I never get to make a choice because every time she was inches away I would always wake up.

'Boomer we have to go to the meeting room, the Doctor wants to see us."

Right on cue, I slowly open my eye feeling the same as I always did empty and confuse. I listen carefully towards the door as I hear Brick footstep walking away. I let out a low moan as I got up from the bed feeling colder than usual. I headed straight to the meeting hall to see my brother, our new creator Doctor Brisbaine, and his assistance Mr. Weasel. I took a seat next to Brick as Doctor began his presentation.

"Ok boys you your training is almost complete so I believe it is time to send you boys out on your first mission. We will be heading to Nevada were we will meet an old friend of mine name Nora Wakeman…"

I started to zone Doctor Brisbain out as my mind started to wonder about Bubble. Thinking about her I felt my hand unconsciously feel on my cheek as my face started to heat up a little bit.

"Boomer are you paying attention."

I snap out of my thought hearing Brick voice to see Doctor Brisbain was done with his meeting. I stood up following the doctor and my brother as we headed towards a plane that would take us to Nevada.

"Take that you blue gear head!"

I watch as Butch was charging at a robot known as "XJ9" or Jenny as the three of us was sent to Nevada to help train this AI machine made by Nora Wakeman, who she treats the AI as a daughter. Brick and Butch well mostly Butch started to fight Jenny in full force and it became a slaughter than a training session as Butch hit Jenny so hard one of her arms fell off. I did not do much as I watch from the sideline to see Butch held the detach arm towards Jenny gloating at her. Butch hands stated glowing green and I realize what he was about to do. I was a going to go in and stop him but Brick came in grabbing Butch by the hand.

'That enough the fight is over."

Brick was able to stop Butch from finishing of Jenny as I saw Ms. Wakeman rush to Jenny aid as Doctor Basbain came in as well. Ms. Wakeman and Doctor Basbain got into a discussion. When they were done talking Doctor Basbain walk towards me as he discuss about my performance. He told me about getting distracted and that I should concentrated on the mission.

"Do I make myself Clear?" "Yes Sir"

Doctor Basbain walk away as Brick stood next to me. I sense some animosity coming from Brick as he had this look in his eyes.

"I think I finally figure out what has been on your mind Boomer. It's about those girl isn't."

I did not bother answering Brick as continue with his talk

"Don't let any of that get into your head because once were done here."

Brick pause a bit as he raise his hand and clutch it in a fist looking more furious as I seen him these past two week.

"Nothing in the world can beat us. Not even a stupid kiss…"

Hearing what Brick said my mind wonder towards Bubble as my hand fell upon my cheek.

"…Stupid…Kiss…"

I said that more as a question than agreeing with Brick. I started to wonder why this kiss was consuming me and why I felt like I long for it. I thought I was reborn again because I had to complete my mission on destroying the Powerpuff Girls. But something inside of me was telling me not to hurt Bubbles… Maybe, just maybe I was awaken for something else…

* * *

><p>Butch<p>

I started to laugh at the dumb robot as her so call mom was helping her up

"Awww. Did mommy's little girl get bad rust?"

I let out another laugh as I felt something grabbing my ear. I felt the crazy old bat pulling on my ears as she took the dumb robot arm back saying something I did not quite hear. The old bat walks back towards her daughter to help fix her.

"Right! Let mommy take care of your little booboo!"

I started making funny face at them when the Doc started to walk towards Boomer, and gave him one of those dumb speech about not having your head in the game. I did not want to hear the old man lecture so I rush to the ship so I can mess with the pilot.

"Hey Bobo how it going?" "Look kid the name is not Bobo it's-" "Yea, don't care."

The pilot look very annoy as he started grumbling. I took a seat in one of the chair as I look out the window to see the fearless leader and baby boom talking. I rolled my eyes as I kick up my legs to relax a bit as I thought about the fight I just had with the robot girl. Thinking about the fight, I came to a conclusion that it was not as fun as it should be. Sure, the robot put in a good fight but I mop the floor with her in second.

"Now if I fought with that green puff…"

I stop myself from finishing that sentence but did not know understand why. After being destroyed once and being brought back to life, I started to wonder why my brother and I did not blow this Popsicle stand and leave. But then again if we did leave we would not have all these free food and cool stuff to play with, and stealing all of it did not sound that much fun… I wonder why?

Ok I'm getting off topic. The reason I was thinking about all this was because that robot I fought was boring as hell and then I thought about the green puff. What was her name again, Butterfly, Butterfinger, ugh I can't remember her name, but I do know that if I were to fight her she would make it a hell lot funner.

I felt a grim creep upon my face as I heard the plane hatch open as the Doc and my brother walk in.

"Hey guys are we going now?"

The doc nodded his head as my brother took a seat. I look towards them to see both of them have something on their mind like always. I did not want to disturb their quite time just yet as I rest back on my chair trying to get comfortable. I thought back to the green puff as I close my eyes hearing the plane taking off.

"She was a lot better looking than the robot that for sure…"

"Butch slow down!"

I did not bother to listen to Brick as I rush out of the plane and headed straight for the cafeteria. I ran down past the break room as I came to a stop when I saw something on the TV. I walk back towards the break room and look at the news on the TV. I felt a grin grew on my face as I saw the green puff on the news punching one ugly SOB it to the sky. My hunger suddenly vanishes as I took a seat on one of the coach to watch the show.

Watching the green puff fight, I felt something build up inside of me and I did not know what it was but I sure as hell like it. The feeling suddenly went away when I saw buttercup, hey that's her name, getting flung by the monster. I let out a growl as I suddenly felt a spike of anger seeing Green smash into a building and the debris crashing down on her.

"What the hell Green if you get beaten by a weakling like that, than beating the hell out of you would be no fun."

Buttercup suddenly sprang out of the debris as she ram into the monster sending into the water with one swift punch. The smile came back on my face as I stood up from the couch and let out a victory yell. I suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room shift as I look around to see everyone looking at me.

"What the hell are you geek looking at."

The people in the room turn their attention away and the smile on my face grew even bigger. I turn back to the TV to see green was not on it as I heard my stomach rumbling. I quickly rush out the break room heading toward the kitchen to see my two lovable brother eating dinner without me.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys…Oh wait you didn't!"

Brick rolled his eyes as I went to the lunch people, and got some food sitting down with them.

"What took you so long? Didn't you say you were, and I quote, _So hungry you might eat you own brother,_ When we were on the plane?"

I did not answer Brick as I scarf down the food and trying to prevent myself from choking. I quickly ate all the food and some of Boomer as I turn to Brick to answer his question.

"I was at the break room and saw those puff on TV."

I heard a clanking sound, as I look towards Brick to see he drop his fork. I gave him a confuse stare as I turn to Boomer who had his head down to avoid any eye contact with me.

"You ok Bricky?"

Brick slowly look up, letting me see his red eyes. Seeing those eyes, I got a sense of anger and hostility coming from them.

"What were they doing?"

The way Brick talked made the back of my hair stand up as I felt the room drop a couple degree below zero.

"They were doing what they always do, being a couple of goody good… Why are you so angry about this?"

Saying that set something of in Brick mind as he stood up slamming his hand on to the table. Everyone in the cafeteria went quite as they stare at us. I try to calm Brick down but he just shove me as he glared.

"Why I'm so angry you ask… Well how about the fact that we lost to those girl by a stupid kiss, when we were stronger and faster than them in every way! How about the fact that these girls killed us when they were supposed to be these iconic heroes! You dame right I mad, no wait I'm not mad I'm out right furious."

I look at Brick as he let out two weeks of frustration in his little outburst. Brick gave me and Boomer one last glance before he turn on his heel storming out of the cafeteria. I did not know what to say as I look back at Boomer who kept his head down throughout all of this.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Boomer just shrugs as he got up and left the cafeteria leaving me by myself as everyone kept staring at me. I told everyone that I will pull all their eyes out if they kept staring at me as I casually walk out the room not liking the atmosphere in there.

I started to grumble to myself thinking how I was still hungry and did not get any seconds but I did not want to go back to cafeteria where everyone was going to give me those weird stares so I just head straight to my room to get some rest from this long day.

When I got to my room and immediately went to bed not bothering to change my cloth. Staying on the bed for a while, I found myself thinking about what Brick said. He was right about how we should be furious that the puffs killed us but truth be told I'm not really that mad. I mean if someone was to trying to destroy me, I would probably do the same thing…Well mines the kissing part… I think.

"I mean we were created to destroy those puffs but if we did destroy them than what would we do after that?"

I know that the beginning of our creation we were made to destroy them, but if Green was gone what would I do then. I mean Green is the only person I know that can push me to my limit and give me that burning sensation in my chest. I hated to admit it but if green was gone I would actually feel a little lonely… man I'm pathetic.

Letting a yawn out a felt myself drift of as close my eyes. Well I may not know why I was born again, But one thing is for sure if I ever see Green again I would pay her back that kiss she gave me ten times.

* * *

><p>Brick<p>

After that outburst I had with Butch I headed straight to the gym to let my frustration out on a punching bag Doctor Brisbain made for us. I felt my blood pumping fast through my vain with each punch I take. Thinking about the puff I could not help but think of her, that red head girl that took my life away with one stupid kiss.

I let another fist fly at the punching bag as it rip of it hinges and flew across the room. Every time I think about her I would see her face, I would smell her sense, I would hear her voice, and worst of all I would feel her touch. Thinking about this I felt a burning sensation in my chest, I let out a yell as I punch the ground imprinting a crater on the ground.

"Is everything alright Brick?"

I look towards the door to see Doctor Brisbain standing their looking emotionless as always. I quickly got my composure together as I told him I was fine. Doctor Brisbain stare at me as he walk towards the flatten punching bag.

"Everything is fine sir... Just letting out some frustration that is all"

Doctor Brisbain did not look convince when he turn back to me as i look away hating myself that i could not look him in the eyes.

"Being confuse at your age is a normal thing when it comes to pubescent growing boys. Especially when it comes to the opposite sex"

I quickly turn to him my face suddenly face turning the same color as my hair as I quickly try to deny it

"Don't deny what I'm telling you Brick. I known the moment you and your brother were reborn, that you boys had been feeling a little bit strange when it comes to the Powerpuff Girls, especially you Brick."

Hearing him address the Powerpuff girls I felt a burning sensation return in my chest as I clench my fist. Doctor Brisbain must have seen me tense up as he place a hand on my shoulder,

"What you are feeling about the girls are normal seeing as they were the only girls you ever met and I also know that you were taught to hate them by your previous creator. However let me give you these small words of wisdom."

I look at Brisbain surprise to see a fatherly smile on his face

"Love and hate are two sides to one coin. The feeling of hatred and resent towards Mrs. Blossom Utonium may actually be a mask hiding what you are truly felt for her.

My eyes grew wide hearing what my new creator was implying as he continues speaking, his smile growing bigger seeing the look on my face.

"That is all I have to say for now Brick… And, just to let you in on a little secret I may be your boss, but I'm your creator first. Therefore, I do care about you and your Brother very much. I know that hard to believe seeing as whom your previous father was, but if you ever need to talk about anything you know where to look."

I was a loss for words as Doctor Brisbain left the room waving towards me. I kept looking at the door not moving as three words left my mouth.

"What… just… happen..."

It's been a few hours since my talk with Doctor Brisbain and the words he spoke still rang in my head. I found myself sitting on top of the roof of the base as I sat looking towards the night sky.

"_Me being in love with that red puff it's impossible… isn't it?"_

Thinking about the red puff I took in a deep breath laying on my back feeling the burning feeling return in my chest as I held my hand towards my chest.

"_I mean what does she have that I would fine attractive. I mean yea she is one of the smartest people I know, not counting me. Sure, she has those nice red eyes and long orange hair. And yea she has those soft red…" _

I suddenly stop myself from breathing as I realize what I was doing. I

"_Masking hidden feeling…"_

Those words kept filling my mind as I took in a deep breath. I thought about this morning, and how I was so certain about my feeling for her, but know the conversation I had with doctor… I just don't know what to feel. The big thing I need to do right now before I can do anything was to assess what I truly feel for that red… No, I need to assess what I truly fell about Blossom. Slowly standing up I flew into the sky hoping that a midnight flight might benefit on a solution to my little dilemma before the night end.

Being in the sky I felt myself feeling a little edgy still thinking about what the Doctor said as I look out in the distance feeling the cold air hitting my face. I found myself in a familiar city of Townsville. Heading to one of the tall skyscraper, I sat on the top looking over the city my counter partner protects.

I though back to how me and my brother were first created and how the only reason we were created in the first place was to destroy the girls. We did not have any other reason beside that. I felt myself get a little cold thinking about the red puff. "_I was made to destroy her, made to beat, I was made to…" _I suddenly felt myself froze from that thought as a realization came to me.

"I **_was_ **mad to kill her…"

I was reborn, I have a new creator, I did not have to follow what that stupid monkey want in the anymore. Me and my brother have a new life and what look like a cleans sweep if we don't do something stupid. I felt a big smile spread on my face as the thought of this brought a tone of stress of my shoulder.

"We could make my own decision, we can choose to be anything we want, which mean that I could love Blossom if wanted to…"

Those words left my mouth without me thinking as I went back into the air heading back to the base. During my flight, I felt myself feeling calmer than I ever did since I was reborn. The hatred I felt was slowly disappearing as I felt a new feeling. I felt content about how I feel about Blossom, I actually felt happy on the new life me and my brother have, and finally I felt happy to know that my future will not be led by someone else hand but my own. I finally got back to the roof of the base as I took one last look at the night sky before heading in.

"This new awakening is a new beginning."


	2. As Long As I Have You

**(A/N) OK let me first start out by saying every time i read a PPG fanfic that involve both Dexter and Brick together they always end up bashing one of them. I grew up with both Dexter and PPG and I hate to see to of my favorite character getting bash on. As you can see from my previous chapter I am a Blossick fan so yea Dexter will not be with Blossom, but i'm not going to bash on him, and yes he dose have a love interest. So, I do not know if this is the first, but here we go Dexter and his love... Wait before reading this type who you think Dexter love interest and you might get a cookie(Also the love interest of Dexter maybe OOC if you know her). Hope you enjoy the read and review.**

**As long as I have you**

"Dexter wake up, it's time to go to school!"

Hearing my mother voice calling me for school I slowly wrapped my blanket around me letting my mind drift again. "Deedee…" It been a little over two month since my idiotic sister passed away, and still those nightmares of her demise keep replaying over and over in my dreams. I always thought having a sister was bad enough… But losing one is far, far worst.

"Dexter hurries and get up!"

I slowly got out of bed whipping away the dry tears from my face as I put on my clothes heading down stair. I saw my mom cooking breakfast and guess my father was out working as I sat down to eat. My mom brought me a plate of food as I look down at the food. My eyes slowly wonder towards the stair still waiting, hoping for a streak of blond hair to run down.

"Dexter…"

Hearing my mother voice, I look towards her to see a sad frown on her face. My mother gently places a hand on my shoulder as she kisses my forehead.

"Dexter sweetie I know your still hurting over Deedee death but you have to eat something… You know she would be really sad if she see her favorite brother like this."

All I did was stare at my mother knowing that what she said was true. However, I still could not get myself to answer her. I just nodded my head and slowly ate breakfast. When I was done eating, I told my mother I was leaving for school as she wishes me a good day. Walking down my front yard, I turn toward Mandark house as I felt a spike of anger dwell inside of me remembering the day Deedee die. I clutch my backpack tighter as I walk past his house on the way to school.

Walking towards school, I stare at the ground think how this day is going to be like any other. Naïve, degenerate kids keep staring at me as I try to make myself as invisible as possible. I kept to my thought for a while until I felt myself bumping into someone. I let out a low apology as I look up to the person. Looking at the person, all I saw were her calm collective eyes staring back. I could not look away as the person spoke.

"It's ok Dexter."

I was shock that she knew my name as I watch her turn around and kept on walking. During class, I look at the window thinking about that girl trying my best to remember how I know her. I kept staring out the window as I heard teacher walk in talking about a new student. I really did not care about the person until I heard her voice.

"Hello my name is Lalavava Astronominov but you can call me Olga."

My eye widen as I saw the girl from this morning standing in front of the class. The girl or should I say Olga was staring back at me as the teacher call my name. I raise my hand as Olga walk towards me taking a seat to my right. As class began I kept staring at her feeling my eyes were fixated with her as she took down notes

"Is there a problem?"

I came out of trance as I heard Olga spoke. I felt my face turn red as I look down to my desk and just nodded my head yes. I did not move for a while but I glance back at her to see that she was back to taking notes. I let out a low sigh as place my head on the table _"What is wrong with me?"_ I felt myself drifting off to sleep as the sound of the teacher voice stared to fade away.

"_Dexter look out!" I quickly turn around to see Deedee jump in front of me as a plasma bullet shot her in the stomach. "Deedee!" I crotch down next to her pulling her into my chest feeling her body getting colder " Deedee hold on! Please Hold On!" I yell feeling tear falling from my eyes. "Computer I need a medicbots now! COMPUTUER!" I look around eyes widen to see my whole laboratory destroy as I felt more tears falling from my eyes. I look down at Deedee seeing her breath starting to sound weaker. "I need a medic…" I saw Deedee slowly look up at me giving me a small smile as she places her trembling hand on my cheek. "Dexter…I'm…I'm sorry… about your lab" I felt her hand fell as I slowly look at her lifeless body. "Deedee you stupid…" I could not finish my sentence as I pull her into a tighter hug crying my heart out. "Deedee… Deedee…" _

"Dexter?"

I quickly sat up as I felt someone shaking me. I turn to the person to see Olga standing next to me with a calm look on her face "Class ended we need to go." I did not say anything as I stood up and headed out of the class. I kept my head down feeling embarrassed that Olga saw me cry. I kept walking towards my next class when I stop in front of the door. I reach up to grab the doorknob but I felt my hand shake. I could not get myself to open the door. I stood there for what felt like hours when someone grabs my hand. Not even looking at the person, I knew who it was as she took me out of school to the field. The two of us kept walking as we made it to the bench.

"Why are you doing this?"

Olga turn towards me not giving me an answer as she let go off my hand taking a seat on the bench. I stared at her as she waves her hand telling me to sit down. I kept staring at her feeling a little tense as I took a seat next to her. The two of us sat in silence as I look at Olga staring out of the field with this calm look on her face. I felt myself getting calmer the more I look at her. I slowly got back to reality remembering where I was as I ask why she was helping me when we barley just met. Olga turns to me with those collective black eyes as she spoke.

"I'm repaying a debt."

I did not know what that mean but Olga did not let me speak as she grabs my head and force me to rest my head on her lap. I was about to protest but Olga just told me to stop fighting as she lightly stroke my hair. I did not want to go back to sleep not wanting to relive my sister death but I slowly felt my self-drifting as I look up at Olga as the sun ray hit her making her look so majestic, so untouched.

I felt myself waking up hours later feeling the sun was high up in the sky I could only guess that is was close to noon. I look up to see Olga was still there looking out to the field as she ask me a simple question

"How do you feel?"

I did not know what to say as I slowly sat up but suddenly realize how relax I was. My eyes widen realizing that I slept and didn't have any nightmare. I turn back to Olga and was about to say something when she stood up and started to walk towards the school. I did not say anything or try to stop her as she took a couple steps before stopping. She turns her head and look at me as she asking me a question.

"Are you coming?"

After that day, I started to feel like my old self again. I still had those nightmares about my sister but those were becoming less and less. I was beginning to talk a little bit more and eating more, which made both my parents happy, and I felt happy not having to worry them anymore. I even started to fix up my laboratory and was able to get started on building new invention. I felt like I was finally breaking from the shell of my past and I had Olga to thanks.

I been spending a lot of time with Olga and the two of us became good friend. We usually spend our time just sitting in the school library as she does her homework and I work on some blue print for new invention. Sometime we would go to my house as we watch a couple of movie, play a game of chess, or just talk about whatever pop in our heads. My life was finally getting back on track. Nevertheless, I still could not help but feel something was off between us. Sure Olga and I are becoming good friend, but I still do not know much about her. She rarely talks about her family and about her past, and whenever I try to bring it up she either change the subject or ignore me completely. I figure she had something in her past she did not want to discuss and I understand what it feel like not wanting to deal with painful memory. However, sometime when the two of us hang out I could not help but notice how she would drift in to her own world and have this sad, lonely look on her face. When I see her look like this I could not help but want to help her like she help me, but that also made me wonder on why she help me in the first place.

"When we first met what did you mean about repaying a debt?"

I finally got the courage to ask her as the two of us sat at the library doing what we usually do. Olga did not look up from her homework and did not say anything as I expected. The two of us sat in silence but I did not want to give up. I was about to ask again but Olga stop me by standing up and saying she had to leave early for today. I was sad but gave Olga a small smile saying goodbye to her as I watch her walk out of the library. Olga stops at the door and turn back towards me giving one of her rare smile

"Because I know what it feels like to be alone and it a feeling I do not want to remember."

The images of her siting staring out into the distance flash in my mind as she walks out of the door. I may not know why she helped me or what to do to make her smile more. However, I at least know one thing. I will never let her be alone.

The routine of me asking about the debt and her dodging the question have been going back and forth and has become like a game for us. Some time I would try to corner her and ask but she would give me the slip. Sometime she would tease me about this getting me all work up then leaving me high and dry. It was a strange game between us but it was fun nevertheless. However, like all close secret, it was bound to open up eventually. And like all good thing it has to come to a end.

"Olga you should probably stay until the rain stop or just wait till my mom takes you home."

Olga nodded her head as we look out the window. It was a Friday and we just came back from the library to relax from a hard week of testing and project. The two of us sat in the living room as we play a couple of game of chess and watch a couple of movie on TV. We watch the TV for a couple of hours when I felt Olga head rested on my shoulder. I felt my face turn red seeing her this close to me. I felt my stomach rumble and felt a little hungry so I quietly move Olga off of me and place her on the couch as I went to the kitchen to get some food.

As I was making a sandwich, I thought about asking if Olga wanted something to eat. I walk back into the living room accidently tripping on the table knocking Olga purse on the ground dumping all the contest out. I quickly try to put everything back when something caught my eyes. I slowly pick up a picture seeing Olga with her family. My eyes slowly widen when I saw one person in the picture.

"You know it not nice going to people stuff."

I quickly turn around to see Olga standing behind me. I stare at Olga not knowing what to say to her as I look at the picture than back at her hoping what I saw was an illusion of hunger. Olga calmly crotch next to me talking the picture from my hand as she gather her stuff and left my house not saying another word.

"Your Mandark sister…"

I did not know what to feel after that. So many emotions were house inside of me as I felt angry, betray, and bitter that Olga was Mandark sister, but I also felt sad, hurt, and lost knowing that the time we spent together might have all been a lie. The two of us stop meeting with each other and whenever we were walking pass each all we did was ignore one present. My parent was starting to get a little worry about this fearing that I might go back to my hold shelter self but I try my best to not walk down that path again. All these emotion were tearing me up inside until finally I had enough of this and ran out of the house to the one person I need to talk to that might be able to help me.

"DeeDee…"

I ran to the graveyard seeing the dark gray cloud consuming the sky as I walk past the gate. I have not been to Deedee tomb since the day of the funeral. I slowly walk towards her tomb when I saw someone standing next to it

"DeeDee…DeeDee… DeeDee, my love… My Preciouss."

I felt my blood run cold seeing the person standing next to Deedee tomb. I slowly walk behind the person feeling something build up inside of me something dangerous. I finally got behind the person as I turn him around and grab him by the collar

"You! How dare you come here!"

I look at Mandark as I saw a broken form of his formal self but I did not care. All I care about was the man that took my sister away from me was standing right in front of me.

"You could have taken away my laboratory, all my invention, but no! You had to take away my sister! You're not my rival anymore you hear me! You know what you are…"

I felt my voice got low as I reach for something in my lab coat. I slowly pull out a scalpel and grip it tight in my hand.

"YOU'RE A MURDER!"

I quickly swung the blade towards Mandark but stop centimeter from his neck. I felt my hand shaking as I though back to Deedee. What would she think if she saw me right now? Would she be happy I avenger her death or… _"NO!"_ I thought to myself feeling the anger building up again. Thinking how Mandark deserve this, as I got ready to swing again getting ready to finish Mandakr once and for all.

"_How do you feel?"_

I felt my body halt thinking about Olga again. My body was trembling as memory of our time together started to fill my head. _"Why"_ I thought to myself as I tighten my fist on Mandark collar why was I think about his sister when I know all our time together was all but a lie. That when an image of Olga staring of to the distance came to me as my grip on the scalpel loosens.

"_Because I know what it feels like to be alone and it a feeling I do not want to remember."_

I slowly let go of Mandark as he plop to the ground not moving but kept saying the same phrase over and over again. I felt something dripping on my face thinking it was rain but noticing not a single drop came from the sky. I slowly touch my cheek and found myself crying.

"But why?"

I found myself at home cover in my bed sheet as I kept asking myself this. Why was I crying about a girl that lie to me, why was I in so much pain seeing her look so sad. Why, why, WHY! I should hate Olga because she was Mandark sister right? But why would she help me break out of the shell I was in if she was on Mandark side? I held my head getting a big headache from all these thought in my head when I finally remember about the debt. Was this the debt she was talking about? Was Olga only spending time with him because she felt sorry for what her brother did to my sister, but why? There were so many questions and not a lot of answer. I kept reminding myself that I was "Dexter boy genius" and I should figure this out in a snap but I just could not. In the end the thing that really drives me crazy, was why do I even cared about Olga unless… unless…

"Unless I'm in love with her…"

The realization hit me like an atomic bomb. Knowing that I was in love with Olga explain why I care so much and why I could not get her out of my head. However, knowing this I still did not know what to do next. Do I talk to her? Dose she still want to see me? Do I want to see her. Olga is Mandark sister, and Mandark is the man that took my sister away from me. However, I know Olga did not have anything to do with this. All she did was try to help me…

I finally made up my mind that I wanted to see her know matter what. So the next Monday that roll by I rush around the school searching for her high and low. I search everywhere I thought that she would be but I could not find her. I check the library, the classroom, and even the cafeteria but she was nowhere to be found. I was about ready to give up but then I remember one more place I have not look yet so I bolted out of the school and head to the one place she might be.

The field.

When I got to the bench, I felt my stomach drop seeing as no one was there. I slowly walk towards the bench as I took a seat looking off in to the field. Seeing the sun hit the cutted grass as I saw the view of what Olga saw. I saw how the sun touches the earth and how breathe taking and beautiful. It was just like… just like Olga. I slowly lay on my back looking towards the sky as I could not help but felt tear roll down my eyes. "Maybe Olga doesn't want to see me after all."

I must have doze off for a while because I felt the sun high above me. I did not bother to open my eyes because it would only bring me back to reality. I gently move my head a little but froze instantly. I felt something soft and warm under my head, which should not be the case seeing as I was lying on the cooled bench. I slowly open my eyes and saw two collective beautifully black eyes looking back at me.

"Good afternoon."

I quickly sat up seeing Olga there as I felt my face turn red and my heart beating in the speed light. Olga kept staring at me as I try to calm myself down. I finally was able to get my heart beat back to normal as I turn towards Olga "I been looking for you." Olga just stares at me not showing any emotion as she answers. "I know." I open my mouth again trying to say something but then realize I did not know what to say. Do I tell her I love her? Do I tell her I am at peace with the past? What do I tell her? Still think about what to say next Olga cut my train of thought as she spoke first.

"I think it's time to tell you about the debt."

I sat there quietly as Olga began explain how she and Deedee use to be rival and use to be friend. She told me that both of them use to go to the same ballet studio and that they were always competing to be the best. Olga explains that those time used to be her darkest because of how she uses to act. Olga did not have any friend and was always alone practicing her forms not caring about other. However, it was Deedee that broke through the darkness she experience. At first she did not even notice Deedee and did not think of her as anything, but as time went on she soon saw Deedee as a potential rival and also as a friend. Olga explain how Deedee would always talk about me and all the crazy adventure I been on and seeing as Mandark was her brother she believe those story. Then Olga explain that Deedee was glad she met her and that if anything ever happen to her she wanted Olga to help look after me.

Olga finish her story looking towards the field as she did the first time we sat here. I look at her for moment absorbing all she had said. Listening to this I felt even more sure that I was in love with the girl and I was going to tell her how I felt. However before I could even get a word out again Olga spoke first.

"Look Dexter we do not have to hang out anymore. You know the truth about who I am and why I helped you. I know you hate me so I think it would be best if we cut all ties here and now. I know you can deal with whatever is in your way because I know how strong you are."

I sat frozen to what she said watching her stand up as she headed towards the school. Before I could think, before I could find the right worlds, my body already did it for me.

"Wait!"

Leaping from the bench, I grabbed Olga hand holding it tight. Olga did not bother turning towards me or react to my action as she stood in her place.

"Please Dexter it would be much easier if you forgot about me and all the pain my family cause you."

I did not understand what she was saying or why she was not looking at me but I have to tell her how I feel."

"Olga you got to listen to me what I have to say is important…'

Olga did not want to hear whatever I had to say as she started to fight from my grasp. I try my best to hold on but Olga put up quite a fight. I got her to turn around but she was looking down not wanting to look at me. I felt her body shake as the two of us struggle

"STOP DEXTER!"

I was shock to hear Olga yell at me as I finally let her go. Olga body was shaking tremendously as she slowly looks up. Seeing her face, I felt like something was piercing through my heart seeing Olga in tears.

"O-olga…"

I try to reach out for her but she pulled away as she wrap her arms around herself her body still shaking.

"All… All I was supposed to do was help you get better... I promise… I promise Deedee that I would help you when you needed but I can't do that anymore…"

Olga said that in tears as if she was fighting to keep herself together. I still could not understand why she was telling me this or why she was in so much pain. It was killing me in the inside not being able to her. Before I knew it, I grab her by the waist giving her no chance to struggle as I gave her a hug. Olga was to shaken up to fight as I felt tears on my coat.

"I had… I had fun spending time with you… More than I should have… and on the night you found that picture… it hurt me knowing that you might hate me… I… I try my best, but I couldn't fight it…"

I felt Olga grip my coat tighter as she struggling to get the word out.

"I couldn't fight being in love with you."

Hearing those worlds left her mouth I felt like the whole world stop. My hands start trembling knowing that the feeling I have for her was the same. Knowing how she felt about me I held her even closer afraid that if I loosen my grip Olga would slip from my grasp. I look down at the girl I once saw so strong, so untouchable crumbling right in front of me, and it hurt me even more knowing that it was me who cause her such pain.

Olga again try to push away from me as I try to hold on tighter but Olga kept on resisting.

"Please Dexter if you have a small ounce of mercy you would let-" "Enough!"

I yell at Olga as she stops moving, looking me in the eyes. Her once collective and beautify eyes now fill with tears and fears.

"Olga, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen." Hearing my voice, I felt Olga tense up as she look to the ground. "When I lost my sister and I was on the brink of insanity. I felt so much pain and sorrow for two months." I gently place my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me. "If I were to lose you I would probably go completely insane with no hope of ever going back." Olga look confuse not understating what I mean. I let out a gentle chuckle as I brought my lip close to her ears. "Because to me you are something even more important. You are the one person I truly and utterly love" Olga eye widen and before she could say anything I place my lip on her sealing my words with a kiss.

The kiss the two of us share was awkward but it was also amazing. The two of us slowly pull away as I look in to her eyes seeing it return to its collective stare with a little twinkle in it. I look up to the sky seeing how late it was knowing that we miss another day of school. I let out a laugh as I turn to Olga who try to keep her compose together but couldn't stop letting out a small giggle. I gently took her hand as I began walking her home.

It's been already three months since Olga and I kiss and now the two of us sat on the bus hand and hand riding to city call Megavilla. Both Olga and I were able to convince our parent that we needed to be on our own and that we found a school at Megavilla to help us with the change we needed. We were heading for a new school a new city moving away from our old life. I know that this may seem like were running away from our problem but truth be told I do not care. I look down at Olga who was resting on my shoulder as a small smile creep on my face. I do not care what this new life takes me as long as I have you.

**(A/N) When I look over the fanfic of Dexter or PPGD fanfic i never seen one with Olga and Dexter as a couple. I don't know why but to me they seem like the perfect match for each other. Anyway if you guess Olga as Dexter love interest you get a cookie... but i kind of ate it all sorry... Please Review **


	3. Friend

**(A/N) So here my last one shot of three of this story. To start out i would like to say that everyone beside Billy would be OOC and Grim will be extremely different. If you can get pass all that than i know you will enjoy this story. Remember to review Kaito157 signing out**

**Friend**

Looking death in the eyes, I would have thought that it would be more terrifying, chilling. However, as I gaze at this boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes all I saw was something… different.

My name is Mandy, and this is the story how I met my one true friend.

During my early childhood, my parent would always state how I was always a gloomy child. Saying I never smile, never laugh, and always had a scold look on my face. Truth of the matter is I never really care what my parent told me because I knew they would never understand me and in reality, I didn't want them too. With my attitude so dark and sour in addition to my scolding look I had no friend but I really did not want any. I hated this world and all who live in it and all I wanted to do is see this world burn.

However even being the gloomy child I was, I still had one… friend or more like an acquaintance. His name was Billy and he was as dumb as a person could get, but it was thanks to that idiot I was able to meet my one true friend.

It all started when I was eight and Billy invited me to his house for his dumb hamster birthday. It was stupid of him to celebrate a birthday for a pet but I had nothing better to do so I went over. When I was at Billy house, he was going on and on about his dumb hamster Mr. Snuggle, when I felt the room started to get cool. I ask Billy to turn down the AC but he did not know what that was. I suddenly felt another present in the room as I turn around to see someone behind Billy and me.

I could not tell what the person look like because he was wearing a black cloak and a skull mask over his face. I was guessing he was kid just like us seeing a he was only a few inches taller than me. What really caught my attention about the boy was what he was holding in his right hand. It looks to be a scythe.

As I thought back about that moment I remember how I was not afraid of the person but in fact stupefied of his present. He had this dark aura surrounding him and looking through the eyes of the mask I saw a dark cool blue eye staring back at me that shook me to the core. He started to walk slowly towards us as I look at Billy seeing that he did not even seem to notice the person present.

"Are you Billy the owner of Mr. Snuggle?"

The boy had a very silk and smooth voice but it was also cold and lifeless as well. Billy finally notice the man present as he jump up and down stating the boy was here to celebrate Mr. Snuggle birthday. The boy just nodded his head no as he stretch out his hand asking for the hamster.

Before Billy could do anything, I got between them glaring the boy. The boy did not flinch from my glaze like most people would as he just gave me a cold stare. The two of us look at each other for quite a while until the boy vanishes right in front of me. I was quite surprise but did not show it when I heard Billy let out a girlish scream. I turn around to see the boy held Mr. Snuggle as Billy try to get him back.

"Hey give me back Mr. snuggle you… you… You big meanie!"

I roll me eyes at Billy attempt to get back his hamster. But all the boy did was push Billy back. I was getting annoy with Billy whining so I quietly walk behind the boy as I smack him upside the head. The boy fell down dropping the scythe as I quickly grab it as the boy was getting up.

"Fuck that hurted."

The boy mask fell off giving me a good look at his face. I was quite shock to see that the boy was not as hideous as I thought. The boy seems to be about my age maybe a little older. The boy finally got to his feet as I wave to scythe to his neck. The boy did not look scared as I held his weapon towards him, in fact he actually seem like he was amuse.

"You're kind of cute."

My eyes slanted as I glare at this boy. Who the hell did he think he was. Letting my anger get the better of me I began swing his scythe all over the place. The boy seem to be toying with me as he dodge all the swing as Billy was too busy attending to his fallen pet and did not care that the two of us destroying his room. I finally got him corner throwing myself on top of him pining the boy down. Again, the boy did not look scared or nervous seeing me about to waste his existence as he kept a small sinister smile.

"Who the hell are you?"

And that was the day I met The Grim Reaper AKA bonehead. That day we learn that Grim went to Billy house to take the soul of his Hamster because it was going to die. Billy did not want to lose his hamster so Grim and I made a bet. The bet was that if I win he has to become my slave for as long as I live, and if he were to win, he can keep the stupid hamster. Truth be told I did not really believe that he was the grim reaper until he convert Billy room into a limbo patio, and you do not have to be a rocket scientist to know who won the limbo competition… But, now that I think about it Grim didn't even look like he was trying to win…

"Bonehead gives me a drink from the fridge." "Whatever you want queen BB."

Now that Grim have become my slave I pretty much let him do all of my chores, bring me food, and do my homework… Well not after the first time, Grim is not as dumb as Billy but he is a few light bulbs short in that empty head of his. Hanging around me, Grim started calling me queen BB, which stand for bitchy bitch, at first I was really piss that he called me that and beat the hell out of him with his scythe, but as time went by, I really did not care… Man Grim was turning me soft…

With Grim around, me and Billy started to go on a lot of adventure together seeing as Grim has a neck for causing trouble where ever he go. He took us to the underworld where we met quite a few interesting character, went to the north pool to visited the real Santa clause where we found out miss clause was a vampire, and many other crazy adventure. We also learn all about Grim job as being the reaper, and how his job was to guide lost soul to the afterlife… Why does that sound like something from TV show? Anyway we met some people from Grim past like his child friend Nergal Jr. or Jr for short, his biggest rival the boogeyman who I think is all talk with no bark, and so much more.

"Here your drink all mighty one, sorry I could not bring it in a gold cup."

I glare at Grim as he handed me my soda taking a seat next to me, "are you finish with all of my chores?" Grim did not answer but I can assume that is a yes. I felt myself getting colder glancing over to Grim who was wearing his warm black cloak. I felt myself getting mad that Grim is ignoring his master who is freezing her butt off and he was not doing anything about it. I sat there for a few more second before I had enough of the cold so I jump Grim. Grim let out a very high shriek as I went under his cloak to get warm. I felt my cheek growing warmer as well as my body when I suddenly felt Grim arm wrap around my waist as he brought me closer to him

"If you wanted to cuddle Mandy all you had to do was ask."

I felt my cheek glow even redder as I quickly turn around smacking Grim in the head so hard his head came off and flew across the living room.

"Dame It BB, I was only joking with you! You didn't have to hit me so hard… Can you help get me get back to my body please?"

I let out a sigh as I got up from the coach picking up his head than handing it to his body. Grim carefully place his head back onto his body as I sat back down on his lap. Grim was shock about this but didn't say anything which I assume he know that if he say anything stupid I will smack him again. As I sat there with him I thought about all crazy and dangerous adventure we been on and hating to admit that I had a lot of fun on them. I thought that I might be able to enjoy the world I live in but the more I thought about it the more I realize I was only enjoying it because I had Grim by my side.

"Hey Mandy what do you think of the world?"

I did not bother answering Grim immediately as I was too busy watching TV, while he was in the kitchen cooking me dinner wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the chief". After a few second of thinking, I told him I did not care much about this world and that if it were to end tomorrow I would not feel anything. Grim did not respond back to me as I heard plate being set on the table. It did not took long before Grim told me dinner was ready and I got off of the coach and headed toward the kitchen

As the two of us sat down and ate dinner, I could not help but remember how it was awkward for us… Or should I say awkward for me when Grim became my slave. When I won the bet, I always assume Grim was just going to leave us alone and we would never have to see each other, but boy was I wrong. When the next morning rolled by I woke up to a surprise with Grim under my bed sheet sleeping. After beating Grim to the brink of death, no pun intended, Grim started to explain how contract are important in the underworld and that if one were to disobey a contract there would be dire consequence. So after that Grim have stay with me and sometime with Billy for the past year.

"So how's the food?"

Grim brought me out of my thought smiling at me as we ate the dinner. I look down the food, as I took a bit.

"It fine bonehead."

I felt my face heat up a little as I heard Grim chuckle stating how happy he is to hear the I praise for his work. Looking down at the food Grim made for me, I felt a small smile spread across my face. Thinking how in just one year's Grim has spent more time with me than my own parents. After the two of us finish dinner, we went to the living room and watched TV to pass the time.

"I guess your parents are working late again…"

I did not bother answering Grim as the two of us continue watching a sappy romance movie. After watching the movie for a while, I felt myself dozing off as I place my head on Grim shoulder. Grim did not react to what I did or say anything as we continue to watch the movie. Seeing the movie getting into one of those stupid musical numbers, I felt Grim slowly getting up from the coach. I glare at grim for moving as I notice him holding out a hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Grim just smile at me as he grabs my hand getting me off the coach. I glare at Grim smacking him, but he just laugh as he got me to my feet. Feeling his hand wrap around my waist I grasp on what he was trying to do as he grabs one of my hands. I did not bother resisting him as we slowly dance around the living. I gradually place my head on his chest as I listen to his heartbeat. The two of us kept dancing around the living room even after the music from the movie stopped. Being this close to Grim I could not help but realize how great it has been hanging around him. Slowly looking up at Grim I saw him look down at me as he gave me a smile. I did not smile back but just look down so he does not see the small smile on my face. I would not admit it to Grim or even myself, but since Grim enter my life, life has been nice…

"That stupid bonehead!"

I slam the door shut feeling the blood in my vein boil as I took the nearest object, which would happen to be my clock, and threw it at the wall. I pace around my room trying to calm myself but could not help but grab another object and throwing it at the wall.

"How could that Bone head betray me like that?!"

Thinking about what happened today I felt my blood run cold as the image of Grim and that bitch, Mindy, talking to each other made me want to throw another object at the wall. Thinking about that I let out a low growl as I heard a knock on my door. I did not bother answering it knowing who it was.

"Go away bonehead I do not want to talk to you!" "Mandy let me explain It was Mindy not me." "Yea but you did not do anything to stop her!" "Mandy why are you even mad about this I mean all we did was kiss…"

Hearing that come from Grim I let out another growl as I storm to the door swing it open. Grim was shock at this but was even more shock as I punch his head off his shoulder. Grim body did his best to find his head as I quickly grab it first. Grim look terrified for the first time knowing him, as he look me in the eye.

"You belong to me, you are my property. I do not want someone like that bitch to talk to you much less do that."

Grim eye widen as he was soaking in what I told him into his head. I felt my face red realizing what I just said.

"Mandy… Mandy do you-"

I did not let Grim finish his sentence as I threw his head towards his body running out of the house. I did not stop running until I made it to the park. Letting out heavy breath slowly walk towards the swing taking a seat. I try to get my heart to slow down as I felt my face still hot.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" "Well look who it is."

I felt the back of my hair stand up as I turn around to see the last person I want to see. Mindy was standing behind me as she gave me one of her infamous smirk. I glare at her as she let out a shrieking laugh.

"Ohh this is rich, the big bad Mandy getting all sad knowing her boyfriend want to hang out with me instead of you, but who could blame him. I mean compare to me you're a-"

Mindy did not get to finish her sentence as I tackle her to the ground. I look down at Mindy seeing the terror in her eyes. I could not control myself as I held Mindy by the neck starting to tighten my grip. I felt myself let the anger control me as a pair of hand grab me by the waist pulling me of off Mindy. I started to struggle against the person who pulls me as flair my arm hitting the person.

"Mandy calm down."

Hearing that voice, I quickly turn around to see Grim standing behind me. I glare at him as I punch him in the stomach than yanking myself away from him. I calmly look at Mindy seeing struggle to get air. I did not bother to stay long as I turn around and began walking away. I felt Grim grab my hand but I tug it back.

"Mandy we need to talk." "Like I told you before I do now want to hear anything you have to say."

Grim let out a sigh but did not stop me from walking away. I walk around the city until dark, when I felt I cool down enough to go back home. I slowly walk back not in a rush to get home when I felt a hand come from behind me placing it hand over my mouth so I could not scram as it pulled me into to a dark ally.

"Wacky, wacky, little girl."

I slowly woke up hearing an irritated voice as I look up to see a boy with light blue skin. I let out a growl as I saw Grim stupid rival the Boogie man who in reality is just a stupid kid. I try to throw a punch at him but realize I could not move my hand. I look down to see myself tie up, I look back up to Boogie who had a sinister smile looking at me.

"What do you want Boogie."

I ask him with venom in my voice. A big creepy smile spread across of Boogie face as he slowly walks towards me. I did my best to back away from him but I found myself trap in a corner. Boogie stood over me as he bends down placing his long creepy finger under my chin forcing me too look at him. Boogie lean close to me as I felt his breath touching my skin. I try to struggle from him but I could not do anything.

"We are going to have so much fun little Mandy."

Boogie brought his hand away from me as he pull out a switchblade holding it near me. I saw him move his hand in a quick motion as the rope was cut. I thought that he was going to let me go but I felt him grab both of my hand slamming against the wall holding both my hand over my head. I started struggling as I flair my legs kicking Boogie it his personal region. Boogie fell down giving me a chance to escape as I bolted straight for the door. When I got close to the door I felt something wrap around my leg as I trip over myself hitting the ground. I turn around to look at Boogie and saw one of his hand was turn into a snake which was wrapping around my ankle. I try to break from his grasp but Boogie was to strong. Boogie stood over me again as I found myself back to where we began.

"That wasn't nice Mandy… I guess I should punish you."

I felt Boogie slimy snake hand slither around me binding my body. Boogie tower over me as grab the edge of my shirt. I glare at him still struggling but in the back of my I knew there was no way I could break free. Slowly I close my eyes waiting for whatever he was planning as I was thinking about one person. Grim…

SMACK!

I felt Boogie grip suddenly vanish as I open my eyes to see Grim standing over a frightened Boogie. Knowing Grim for two years and seeing him do his reaping job I always thought it was joke that Grim had the title of being call death… But the way Grim look at Boogie I did question that Grim would heisted to kill someone.

"Grim buddy, pale, I know this look bad you got to believe me this is not what it look like."

Boogies try his best to persuade Grim as his gaze turn to me.

'It was Mandy idea she thought it would be a great idea-"

Grim did not let Boogie finish his sentence as he let out a furious punch to Boogie face. I was shock to see Grim keeping his onslaught on Boogie as he pleaded for Grim to stop. I look at Grim face to see it void of all emotion and his once calm blue eyes was now replace with dangerous bloody red one. I suddenly felt myself getting up as I walk behind Grim throwing my arms around his waist trying to pull him back.

"Grim… Grim I command you to stop… Grim please stop."

Hearing my plea Grim finally stop his assault on Boogie as he drop his almost lifeless body on the ground. Grim slowly turn towards me as I got a full view of his face. Seeing the dark look on his face, I never felt so petrified of Grim as he slowly grab my hand leaving the battered Boogie as the two of us walk out of the building. I did not know what to say to Grim as the two of us walk in silence heading to my house. Finally, I could not take the silence as I forcing Grim to let go of my hand as he turn to me.

"You know this is all your fault…"

I said in a low and threating voice but Grim just look at me with his emotionless eyes.

"If you did not do what you did with Mandy this would not have-"

Before my sentence could finish Grim suddenly punch a wall next to him breaking it in one swift punch. I stay quit not faze at what Grim did as he retracted his arm walking towards me. Grim suddenly push me to the wall holding both my hand with his as he look me straight in the eyes.

"Not so long ago you told me that I was you property… well you know what, just as I belong to you, you also belong to me and I would not let some low life degenerate asshole touch what belong to me."

I did not flinch at what Grim said or even blink as I felt Grim grip tighten around my wrist as I brought my face closer to his.

"If I truly belong to you than prove it."

I remember that most people always fantasia how their first kiss would be great but as Grim crash his lips on mine all I thought about was control. The two of us kiss each other as if it was a battle and neither one of us wanted to surrender. When the two of us broke free from the kiss all we did was glare at each other hearing our heavy breath. The two of us stay like that for a while until I heard Grim speak.

"I hate you..."

I look at Grim for a moment not knowing what he was saying as his glare softens giving me a smile. My face suddenly reddens as I finally got what he meant by those words as I slowly look down.

"I hate you too…"

After that whole make out scene and that strange confession Grim and I finally made it back to my house were my parent were waiting for me with some bad news. Mindy parents were furious about me almost trying to kill their daughter and that they talk to her lawyer and try to send me to prison. Mindy parent and I got into this whole case for a few weeks but luckily, for me, Grim was able to help me as he was able to "persuade" the judge into letting me leave this stupid town and go somewhere else, which I did not mind at all. Therefore, after a few months of packing and moving, me and Grim left the stupid town of Endsvilla and were heading to Megavilla.

"So what do you think of the name Joe Black?"

I look over at Grim as I was putting my stuff together, and saw Grim wearing a school uniform of my new school. I gave him a puzzle look as he walk towards me.

"It ok… Why are you wearing that?"

Grim smile as he told me he enrolled at my new school as I stood shock.

"Why?" "Because now I can spend more time with you, beside I think going to school will be much more fun as I wait for more job assignment."

I just rolled my eyes thinking how stupid Grim or should I saw Joe was. When I finish arranging the apartment I sat down on the coach as Grim rested his head on my lap. I started playing with his brown hair hating myself for doing something so girly, Nevertheless, knowing that I get to have Grim all to myself with no parent, no Billy, I let it slide just this once.

"So what know Queen BB?"

I rolled my eyes at Grim flicking his forehead as he sat back up. Grim gave me a small smile looking at me as he carefully strokes my cheek. His hand ran down my neck as I look at his cold blue eye as he brought me in for a kiss. The two of us stay like that for quite a while until I broke it

"Grim I'm going to tell you something so you better listen carefully."

Grim gave me a puzzle look as I smirk creep across my lips. I put my face close to him so that my lip was close to his ear. I heard Grim swallow as I whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for being my friend bonehead."


End file.
